Timeline Outline
This article is only a basic outline of various Science Fiction films and television. This timeline is based on fictional events that take place in the media. Note, that some of the dates listed here are based on the original airdates are is guess work and could be wrong. A Long, Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away... * 32 BBY: Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace * 22 BBY: Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones * 22 BBY - 19 BBY: Star Wars: The Clone Wars ** 22 BBY: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) ** ?? BBY: "Ambush" ** ?? BBY: "Rising Malevolence" ** ?? BBY: "Shadow of Malevolence" ** ?? BBY: "Destroy Malevolence" ** ?? BBY: "Rookies" ** ?? BBY: "Downfall of a Droid" ** ?? BBY: "Duel of the Droids" ** ?? BBY: "Bombad Jedi" ** ?? BBY: "Cloak of Darkness" ** ?? BBY: "Lair of Grievous" ** ?? BBY: "Dooku Captured" ** ?? BBY: "The Gungan General" ** ?? BBY: "Jedi Crash" ** ?? BBY: "Defenders of Peace" ** ?? BBY: "Trespass" ** ?? BBY: "The Hidden Enemy" ** ?? BBY: "Blue Shadow Virus" ** ?? BBY: "Mystery of a Thousand Moons" ** ?? BBY: "Storm Over Ryloth" ** ?? BBY: "Innocents of Ryloth" ** ?? BBY: "Liberty on Ryloth" ** ?? BBY: "Hostage Crisis" * 19 BBY: Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith * 0 BBY - 0 ABY: Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope * 3 ABY: Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back * 4 ABY: Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi Unrecorded History (Section One) * 4,000,000 Years Ago: The Transformers (1984): Season One ** ????: "More Than Meets the Eye (Part One)" * 4,000,000 Years Ago: Beast Wars: Transformers: Season One ** ????: "Beast Wars (Part One)" ** ????: "Beast Wars (Peat Two)" ** ????: "The Web" ** ????: "Equal Measures" ** ????: "Chain of Command" ** ????: "Power Surge" ** ????: "Fallen Comrades" ** ????: "Double Jeopardy" ** ????: "A Better Mousetrap" ** ????: "Gorilla Warfare" ** ????: "The Probe" ** ????: "Victory" ** ????: "Dark Designs" ** ????: "Double Dinobot" ** ????: "The Spark" ** ????: "The Trigger (Part One)" ** ????: "The Trigger (Part Two)" ** ????: "Spider's Game" ** ????: "Call of the Wild" ** ????: "Dark Voyage" ** ????: "Possession" ** ????: "The Low Road" ** ????: "Law of the Jungle" ** ????: "Before the Storm" ** ????: "Other Voices (Part One)" ** ????: "Other Voices (Part Two)" * 4,000,000 Years Ago: Beast Wars: Transformers: Season Two ** ????: "Aftermath" ** ????: "Coming of the Fuzors (Part One)" ** ????: "Coming of the Fuzors (Part Two)" ** ????: "Tangled Web" ** ????: "Maximal, No More" ** ????: "Other Visits (Part One)" ** ????: "Other Visits (Part Two)" ** ????: "Bad Spark" ** ????: "Code of Hero" ** ????: "Transmutate" ** ????: "The Agenda (Part One)" ** ????: "The Agenda (Part Two)" ** ????: "The Agenda (Part Three)" * 4,000,000 Years Ago: Beast Wars: Transformers: Season Three ** ????: "Optimal Situation" ** ????: "Deep Metal" ** ????: "Changing of the Guard" ** ????: "Cutting Edge" ** ????: "Feral Scream (Part One)" ** ????: "Feral Scream (Part Two)" ** ????: "Proving Grounds" ** ????: "Go with the Flow" ** ????: "Crossing the Rubicon" ** ????: "Master Blaster" ** ????: "Other Victories" ** ????: "Nemesis (Part One)" ** ????: "Nemesis (Part Two)" About 150,000 Years Ago Television and films listed here are from the Battlestar Galactica television series and the new Caprica film. * 58-52 BCH: Caprica * 0 BCH: Battlestar Galactica (2003) ** 0 BCH: Battlestar Galactica: The Original Miniseries (Part One) ** 0 BCH: Battlestar Galactica: The Original Miniseries (Part Two) ** Day 1: "Downloaded" (flashback) ** Day 6: "33" ** Day 10: "Water" ** Day 12: "Bastille Day" ** Day 14: "Act of Contrition" ** Day 15: "You Can't Go Home Again" ** Day 17: "Litmus" ** Day 24: "Six Degrees of Separation" ** Day 25: "Flesh and Bone" ** Day 26: "Tigh Me Up, Tigh Me Down" ** Day 26: "The Hand of God" ** Day 46 - Day 49: "Colonial Day" ** Day 50: "Kobol's Last Gleaming (Part One)" ** Day 51: "Kobol's Last Gleaming (Part Two)" ** Day 51: "Scattered" ** Day 51: "Valley of Darkness" ** Day 51: "Fragged" ** Day 53: "Downloaded" (flashback) ** Day 53 - Day 54: "Resistance" ** Day 61: "The Farm" ** Day 62 - Day 64: "Home (Part One)" ** Day 65: "Home (Part Two)" ** Day 75: "Final Cut" ** Day 91: "Flight of the Phoenix" ** Day ~175: "Pegasus" ** Day ~175: "Resurrection Ship (Part One)" ** Day ~177: "Resurrection Ship (Part Two)" ** Day 189: "Epiphanies" ** Day ???: "Black Market" ** Day ???: "Scar" ** Day ???: "Sacrifice" ** Day ???: "The Captain's Hand" ** Day 270: "Downloaded" ** c. Day 256 - Day 283: "Lay Down Your Burdens (Part One)" ** Day 281 - c. Day 315: "Lay Down Your Burdens (Part Two)" ** c. Day 420 - c. Day 660 "Unfinished Business" (flashback) ** Day 660 - Day 794 "Battlestar Galactica: The Resistance" (webisodes) ** Day 660 - Day 794 "The Face of the Enemy" (flashback) ** c. Day 794 - c. Day 795: "Occupation" ** c. Day 795 - c. Day 796: "Precipice" ** c. Day 796 - c. Day 797: "Exodus (Part One)" ** c. Day 798: "Exodus (Part Two)" ** c. Day 800: "Collaborators" ** Day 850: "Torn" ** c. Day 851 - c. Day 852: "A Measure of Salvation" ** c. Day 935 - c. Day 938: "Hero" ** c. Day 950 - c. Day 978: "Unfinished Business" ** Day ???: "The Passage" ** Day ???: "The Eye of Jupiter" ** c. Day 1038: "Rapture" ** Day ????: "Taking a Break from All Your Worries" ** Day ????: "The Woman King" ** c. Day 1087: "A Day in the Life" ** Day ????: "Dirty Hands" ** Day ????: "Maelstrom" ** Day ????: "The Son Also Rises" ** Day ????: "Crossroads (Part One)" ** Day ????: "Crossroads (Part Two)" ** Day ????: "He That Believeth in Me" ** Day ????: "Six of One" ** Day ????: "The Ties That Bind" ** Day ????: "Escape Velocity" ** Day ????: "The Road Less Traveled" ** Day ????: "Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" ** Day ????: "Sine Qua Non" ** Day ????: "The Hub" ** Day ????: "Sometimes a Great Notion" ** Day ????: "A Disquiet Follows My Soul" ** Day ????: "The Oath" ** Day ????: "Blood on the Scales" ** Day ????: "No Exit" ** Day ????: "Deadlock" ** Day ????: "Someone to Watch Over Me" ** Day ????: "Islanded in a Stream of Stars" ** Day ????: "Daybreak (Part One)" ** Day ????: "Daybreak (Part Two)" ** Day ????: "Daybreak (Part Three)" Unrecorded History (Section Two) * 17,000 Years Ago: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen The 19th Century * 1885: Back to the Future Part III The 20th Century * 1939: Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow * 1950: Battlestar Galactica (1978) ** ** 1950: "Saga of a Star World (Part One)" ** ** 1950: "Saga of a Star World (Part Two)" ** ** 1950: "Saga of a Star World (Part Three)" ** ** 1950: "Lost Planet of the Gods (Part One)" ** ** 1950: "Lost Planet of the Gods (Part Two)" ** ** 1950: "The Lost Warrior" ** ** 1950: "The Long Patrol" ** ** 1950: "The Gun on Ice Planet Zero (Part One)" ** ** 1950: "The Gun on Ice Planet Zero (Part Two)" ** ** 1950: "The Magnificent Warriors" ** ** 1950: "The Young Lords" ** ** 1950: "The Living Legend (Part One)" ** ** 1950: "The Living Legend (Part Two)" ** ** 1950: "Fire in Space" ** ** 1950: "War of the Gods (Part One)" ** ** 1950: "War of the Gods (Part Two)" ** ** 1950: "The Man With Nine Lives" ** ** 1950: "Murder on the Rising Star" ** ** 1950: "Greetings from Earth (Part One)" ** ** 1950: "Greetings from Earth (Part Two)" ** ** 1950: "Baltar's Escape" ** ** 1950: "Experiment in Terra" ** ** 1950: "Take the Celestra" ** ** 1950: "The Hand of God" ** * 1955: Back to the Future / Back to the Future Part II * 1969: Stargate SG-1 ** 1969: SG1 "1969" (time travel) * 1973: Escape from the Planet of the Apes * * 1977: Close Encounters of the Third Kind * * 1980: Galactica 1980 ** 1980: "Galactica Discovers Earth (Part One)" ** 1980: "Galactica Discovers Earth (Part Two)" ** 1980: "Galactica Discovers Earth (Part Three)" ** 1980: "The Super Scouts (Part One)" ** 1980: "The Super Scouts (Part Two)" ** 1980: "Spaceball" ** 1980: "The Night the Cylons Landed (Part One)" ** 1980: "The Night the Cylons Landed (Part Two)" ** 1980: "Space Croppers" ** 1980: "The Return of Starbuck" (This episode takes place sometime after 1950 and some time before 1980) * 1982: E.T.: The-Extra-Terrestrial * * 1983: V: The Original Miniseries * * 1984: The Last Starfighter * * 1984: The Terminator * 1984: The Transformers (1984): Season One * ** 1984: "More than Meets the Eye (Part One)" * ** 1984: "More than Meets the Eye (Part Two)" * ** 1984: "More than Meets the Eye (Part Three)" * ** 1984: "Transport to Oblivion" * ** 1984: "Roll for It" * ** 1984: "Divide and Conquer" * ** 1984: "S.O.S. Dinobots" * ** 1984: "The Ultimate Doom (Part One)" * ** 1984: "The Ultimate Doom (Part Two)" * ** 1984: "The Ultimate Doom (Part Three)" * ** 1984: "War of the Dinobots" * ** 1984: "Countdown to Extinction" * ** 1984: "Fire in the Sky" * ** 1984: "Heavy Metal War" * ** 1984: "Fire on the Mountain" * ** 1984: "A Plague of Insecticons" * * 1984: V: The Final Battle * * 1984 - 1985: V''' (1984) * ** 1984: "Liberation Day" * ** 1984: "Dreadnought" * ** 1984: "Breakout" * ** 1984: "The Deception" * ** 1984: "The Sanction" * ** 1984: "Visitor's Choice" * ** 1984: "The Overlord" * ** 1984: "The Dissident" * ** 1984: "Reflections in Terror" * ** 1985: "The Conversion" * ** 1985: "The Hero" * ** 1985: "The Betrayal" * ** 1985: "The Rescue" * ** 1985: "The Champion" * ** 1985: "The Wildcats" * ** 1985: "The Littlest Dragon" * ** 1985: "War of Illusions" * ** 1985: "The Secret Underground" * ** 1985: "The Return" * ** 1985: "The Attack" * * 1985: '''Back to the Future / Back to the Future Part II / Back to the Future Part III * 1985 - 1986: The Transformers (1984): Season Two * ** 1985: "Autobot Spike" * ** 1985: "The Immobilizer" * ** 1985: "Dinobot Island (Part One)" * ** 1985: "Dinobot Island (Part Two)" * ** 1985: "Traitor" * ** 1985: "Enter the Nightbird" * ** 1985: "Changing Gears" * ** 1985: "A Prime Problem" * ** 1985: "Atlantis, Arise!" * ** 1985: "Attack of the Autobots" * ** 1985: "Microbots" * ** 1985: "The Master Builders" * ** 1985: "Day of the Machines" * ** 1985: "Megatron's Master Plan (Part One)" * ** 1985: "Megatron's Master Plan (Part Two)" * ** 1985: "Auto Berserk" * ** 1985: "City of Steel" * ** 1985: "Desertion of the Dinobots (Part One)" * ** 1985: "Desertion of the Dinobots (Part Two)" * ** 1985: "Blaster Blues" * ** 1985: "A Decepticon Raider in King Arthur's Court" * ** 1985: "The God Gambit" * ** 1985: "The Core" * ** 1985: "Make Tracks" * ** 1985: "The Autobot Run" * ** 1985: "Golden Lagoon" * ** 1985: "Quest for Survival" * ** 1985: "The Secret of Omega Supreme" * ** 1985: "Child's Play" * ** 1985: "The Gambler" * ** 1985: "The Search for Alpha Trion" * ** 1985: "Auto-Bop" * ** 1985: "Prime Target" * ** 1985: "The Girl Who Loved Powerglide" * ** 1985: "Tipple Take-Over" * ** 1985: "Sea Change" * ** 1985: "Hoist Goes Hollywood" * ** 1985: "The Key to Vector Sigma (Part One)" * ** 1985: "The Key to Vector Sigma (Part Two)" * ** 1985: "Aerial Assault" * ** 1985: "Masquerade" * ** 1985: "Trans-Europe Express" * ** 1985: "War Dawn" * ** 1985: "Cosmic Rust" * ** 1985: "Kremzeek!" * ** 1986: "Starscream's Brigade" * ** 1986: "Revenge of Bruticus" * ** 1986: "B.O.T." * 1986: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (time travel) * 1987: Predator * 1988: Alien Nation (film) * * 1989 - 1990 Alien Nation (television) * ** 1989: "Alien Nation" * ** 1989: "Fountain of Youth" * ** 1989: "Little Lost Lamb" * ** 1989: "Fifteen with Wanda" * ** 1989: "The Takeover" * ** 1989: "The First Cigar" * ** 1989: "Night of the Screams" * ** 1989: "Contact" * ** 1989: "Three to Tango" * ** 1989: "The Game" * ** 1989: "Chains of Love" * ** 1989: "The Red Room" * ** 1990: "The Spirit of '95" * ** 1990: "Generation to Generation" * ** 1990: "Eyewitness News" * ** 1990: "Partners" * ** 1990: "Real Men" * ** 1990: "Crossing the Line" * ** 1990: "Rebirth" * ** 1990: "Gimme, Gimme" * ** 1990: "The Touch" * ** 1990: "Green Eyes" * * 1990: Predator 2 * 1991: Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * 1994: Alien Nation: Dark Horizon * * 1994: Terminator 2: Judgment Day * 1995: Alien Nation: Body and Soul * * 1995: Species * * 1996: Alien Nation: Millennium * * 1996: Alien Nation: The Enemy Within * * 1996: The Arrival * Jul 02 1996 - Jul 04 1996: Independence Day * * 1996: Stargate (film) * 1997: Alien Nation: The Udara Legacy * * 1997: Escape from New York * 1997: Men in Black * * 1997: Retroactive * * 1997 - 1998: Stargate SG-1: Season One ** Feb 10 1997: SG1 "Children of the Gods (Part One)" ** Feb 10 1997: SG1 "Children of the Gods (Part Two)" ** Feb 1997: SG1 "The Enemy Within" ** 1997: SG1 "Emancipation" ** Mar 1997: SG1 "The Broca Divide" ** 1997: SG1 "The First Commandment" ** 1997: SG1 "Cold Lazarus" ** Sep 1997: SG1 "The Nox" ** Sep 1997: SG1 "Brief Candle" ** Sep 1997: SG1 "Thor's Hammer" ** Oct 1997: SG1 "The Torment of Tantalus" ** 1997: SG1 "Bloodlines" * ** 1997: SG1 "Fire and Water" * ** 1997: SG1 "Hathor" * ** 1997: SG1 "Singularity" * ** 1998: SG1 "Cor-Ai" * ** Jan 1998: SG1 "Enigma" ** Feb 1998: SG1 "Solitudes" ** 1998: SG1 "Tim Man" ** c. Apr 1998: SG1 "There But For the Grace of God" ** c. Apr 1998: SG1 "Politics" ** c. Apr 1998: SG1 "Within the Serpent's Grasp" * 1998: Arrival II * * 1998: Species II * * 1998 - 1999: Stargate SG-1: Season Two ** c. Apr 1998: SG1 "The Serpent's Lair" ** Jul 1998: SG1 "In the Line of Duty" ** 1998: SG1 "Prisoners" ** 1998: SG1 "The Gamekeeper" ** 1998: SG1 "Need" ** 1998: SG1 "Thor's Chariot" ** 1998: SG1 "Message in a Bottle" ** 1998: SG1 "Family" ** c. Aug 1998: SG1 "Secrets" ** 1998: SG1 "Bane" ** Oct 1998: SG1 "The Tok'ra (Part One)" ** Oct 1998: SG1 "The Tok'ra (Part Two)" ** Oct 1998: SG1 "Spirits" ** Oct 1998: SG1 "Touchstone" ** Jan 1999: SG1 "The Fifth Race" ** 1999: SG1 "A Matter of Time" ** 1999: SG1 "Holiday" ** Feb 1999: SG1 "Serpent's Song" ** 1999: SG1 "One False Step" ** 1999: SG1 "Show and Tell" ** 1999: SG1 "1969" ** c. Apr 1999: SG1 "Out of Mind" * 1999 - 2000: Farscape: Season One * ** 1999: "Premiere" * ** 1999: "I, E.T." * ** 1999: "Exodus From Genesis" * ** 1999: "Throne for a Loss" * ** 1999: "Back and Back and Back to the Future" * ** 1999: "Thank God it's Friday... Again" * ** 1999: "PK Tech Girl" * ** 1999: "That Old Black Magic" * ** 1999: "DNA Mad Scientist" * ** 1999: "They've Got a Secret" * ** 1999: "Till the Blood Runs Clear" * ** 1999: "Rhapsody In Blue" * ** 1999: "The Flax" * ** 1999: "Jeremiah Crichton" * ** 1999: "Durka Returns" * ** 1999: "A Human Reaction" * ** 1999: "Through the Looking Glass" * ** 1999: "A Bug's Life" * ** 2000: "Nerve" * ** 2000: "The Hidden Memory" * ** 2000: "Bone to Be Wild" * ** 2000: "Family Ties" * * 1999: Galaxy Quest * * 1999 - 2000: Roswell: Season One * ** 1999: "Pilot" * ** 1999: "The Morning After" * ** 1999: "Monsters" * ** 1999: "Leaving Normal" * ** 1999: "Missing" * ** 1999: "285 South" * ** 1999: "River Dog" * ** 1999: "Blood Brother" * ** 1999: "Heat Wave" * ** 1999: "The Balance" * ** 2000: "Toy House" * ** 2000: "Into the Woods" * ** 2000: "The Convention" * ** 2000: "Blind Date" * ** 2000: "Independence Day" * ** 2000: "Sexual Healing" * ** 2000: "Crazy" * ** 2000: "Tess, Lies and Videotape" * ** 2000: "Four Square" * ** 2000: "Max to the Max" * ** 2000: "The White Room" * ** 2000: "Destiny" * * 1999 - ????: Space: 1999 (note: not all of this series takes place in 1999) The 21st Century * 2005: The Transformers: The Movie (1986) * 2007: Transformers (2007) * 2009: Battlestar Galactica (2003) ** 2009: "Daybreak (Season Three)" * * 2009: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Key * * These dates are based on the original airdate * ** These dates are guess work. * ???? These dates are unknown. Category:Timeline